Nate Logan
Life's better in the mountains. Nate Logan is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). His debut is SSX3. TBA |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Male |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Dark Brown |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Dark color |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Bull |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Griff Simmons (SSX3) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Psymon Stark(SSX 3-SSX on Tour) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 102, 204);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| N/A |} SSX 3 Bio Nate Logan hails from the mountains of Colorado where two things were constant in his life: ranching and snowboarding. In the end he realized his daydreams would always be about riding the slopes, not farming cattle. The rise to fame and success for Nate was not a long one, but it definitely wasn't easy. He earned his winter lift money each summer by bouncing n backwater bars, logging, forest firefighting, or working construction, whatever it took. Winters were spent following the circuit living out of his truck. He secured himself a solid spot on the circuit through hard work and determination. DNA *Age - 26 *Vertical - 6'2" *Mass - 215 lbs *Nationality - American *AKA - Bull *Stance - Regular *Blood Type - A Rider's Faves *Thing in the World - Riding backcountry *Thing to Hate - Cities, golfers *Place to Ride - Colorado, USA *Riding Partner - Griff Simmons *Riding Victim - Psymon Stark *Other Sport - Motocross *Trick - Misty *SSX Event - Boardercross, Big Air *Secret Spot - Kicker built on his folk's property *Food - Steak *Accessory - My lucky hat *Career Highlight - Winning a race with only one binding. Rider Qn'A *Boxers or Briefs - White boxer briefs only. *Things You Have Broken - Horses, trucks, nose, someone else's nose. *If You Weren't A Pro - Still riding everyday. *The Word - "Life's better in the mountains." Text Messages Messages Nate sent out: Peak 1 *If you want to prove your stuff - ya gotta throwdown with Mac! *Mac says he owns Peak 1, take'em down a notch will ya? Peak 3 *That boy Psymon needs a whuppin'! Do it! SSX on Tour Bio Nate was always known as a big time ‘Mountain Man’. His work horse ethic and straight shooting attitude got him far when he entered onto the SSX circuit. Although Nate enjoys the company of his fellow SSXers', he still prefers the emptiness and solitude of the high alpine. He puts up with the interviews, photo shoots, guest appearances – to a point. It’s a necessary evil, keeps him front and centre of his competitors. Nate prepped for the new circuit by immersing himself in the backcountry. Riding every day, catching his own meals – a self imposed backcountry boot camp has made him hungrier – and tougher – than he ever was. Nate has established himself as a major player. DNA *AGE: 28 *VERTICAL: 6'2"ft *MASS: 228lbs *NATIONALITY: American *AKA: Bull *STANCE: Regular *BLOOD: TYPE A ''After the tour...'' Took a break to pursue life long dream of becoming a singer. Released 'Holidays with Nate'. It went platinum in Europe. Moved to Belgium 'cause he's HUGE there. Category:Characters